Known mechanical animal simulator devices enable individuals to practice roping skills (such as steer roping and/or Team Roping skills) without requiring the use of live animals. Such devices attempt to replicate the appearance, movement, and other pertinent characteristics of cattle or other rodeo animals. These devices can, for example, be towed behind one or more motorized vehicles (such as four-wheelers or ATVs), and individuals wishing to practice roping skills can chase the devices while mounted on a horse. By attempting to rope head or leg portions of these devices, individuals can attempt to hone their roping skills.
Roping simulators possess several advantages. First, they do not require the use of live animals as targets for roping practice. Accordingly, the risk of injury to animals and humans is substantially reduced. Second, because known devices can be dragged or towed behind motorized vehicles, the path of such devices can be controlled by the driver of the vehicle, enabling the individual chasing the device to focus on roping techniques without needing to be concerned with unexpected changes of direction. Third, known roping simulators enable as much or as little practice as desired, without regard for the temperament or fatigue of a target animal.
Nonetheless, known roping simulators are deficient in several ways.
Known roping simulators do not accurately mimic the movement of the bodies of live animals, and as such do not provide as robust a roping simulator as desired. For example, known roping simulators do not accurately simulate the hinging motion between the body and head/shoulders of an animal that is frequently encountered when attempting to rope live animals that reach the corner of a run. That is, known simulators do not accurately simulate a “washout” position of the body of an animal that frequently occurs in live animal roping exercises when an animal turns a corner. Known roping simulators also do not mimic the way in which a live animal's neck and shoulders rotate and pivot downward as a rope around the animal's neck is pulled by a roper.
Moreover, because known roping simulators do not accurately mimic the pivoting or hinging of the bodies of live animals with respect to their head and shoulders, known roping simulators do not simulate the way in which a live animal's head and body returns to an unhinged or straight position as the animal in tow exits a corner and resumes forward motion with the animal in tow. That is, known simulators do not replicate the return of an animal's body from a “washout” position, which also frequently occurs in live animal roping exercises as an animal resumes forward motion following a turn. Known roping simulators also do not simulate the tendency of a live animal's head and shoulders to return from a rotated, pivoted position to a straight-ahead position as tension is released from the rope.
Finally, known roping simulators are deficient because the head and shoulder portions of such simulators (the roping target for an individual practicing with the simulator) do not pivot or move together, both rotationally and downward, with respect to the body of the simulator. This means that known roping simulators do not provide realistic simulations of the motion of the head and shoulders of an animal encountered after roping a live animal with a rope around its head.
What is needed is a roping simulator that more accurately simulates the movements encountered when attempting to rope a live animal. More specifically, what is needed is a roping simulator with a body portion spring-biased to be able to hinge into a “washout” position as the device is pulled into a corner, and to return from the “washout” position to its normal, straight position as the device is pulled forward following the corner.
What is also needed is a roping simulator that accurately simulates the head and shoulder rotation and pivot encountered by ropers when attempting to rope live animals. More specifically, what is also needed is a roping simulator in which when a rope engaged with the head portion of the simulator is pulled, the head, neck, and shoulders of the simulator rotate and pivot downward to simulate the movement of the head, neck, and shoulders of a live animal.